


A Haunted Love

by littletigery



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunting, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletigery/pseuds/littletigery
Summary: After the fire that destroyed her family, Luciana moved to a new house in the country side. But little did she know that the house was haunted and the ghost believed her to be his dead wife. Will his plan for them to be together again work? Or will she survive?





	A Haunted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story I've ever posted so I'm kinda nervous here. Go easy on me? Anyway hope you guys enjoy!

 

    His eyes trailed over Luciana’s prone figure, but he didn’t see her. He saw his old lover. His sweet Valerie. _Soon,_ he thought, _I’ll finally have her back._ With that final thought, he floated away, leaving behind the faint smell of smoke. The only proof that he was there.

    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

    Luciana yawned in her sleep and rolled over in her new queen sized bed. Unaware of her impending death, she smiled to herself as she continued to dream of happier times. Beautiful summer days filled with laughter, family, and friends.

  


_Muscled arms came up from behind her, wrapping her into a backwards hug as she watched her family members interact with each other. Luciana swiftly looked up to see her fiance, Jack, smiling down at her. They’ve been together for a few years and were going to get married in the spring of next year._

_“Hey Baby,” she cooed up at him, “ what’s up?”_

_“I can’t randomly get the urge to hug my girlfri- sorry fiance?” he asked, a fake pout upon his face while his bright blue eyes shined with happiness as he held the love of his life in his arms. Luciana laughed, it was the little things-like this- that made her fall in love with him. Jack smiled when he heard her laugh, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Getting an idea, he quickly spun her around, looked in her emerald green eyes and slowly leaned down. He kissed her firmly on the lips as their eyes fluttered shut._

_It felt like forever, but the couple finally separated from each other. When they pulled away from each other, their families started cheering. Everyone was here to celebrate the couple’s engagement party and they were glad that the couple were finally settling down. After the cheering died down and everyone went back to what they were doing, the couple kissed once again and relaxed in each other’s embrace. They never noticed the woman with a 6 month year old baby boy walk up to them._

_The woman smiled, she hated to ruin their moment but their son wanted them. “This little cutie missed his mama so much that he didn’t want to play with his Grandmama.” Luciana detangled herself from the arms of her lover and turned to take her son from her mom. Her son was gently placed in her arms as Jack came up behind her and wrapped both of them in a hug. With her son in her arms and with Jack holding them both, Luciana knew what perfection felt like._ . .

 

Luciana woke with warm salty tears pouring from her eyes. _Why. . . why did it have to be my family? Why did I get to live while they all moved on?_ she thought to herself while wiping the tears away. It’s been almost a year since the fire and she can still hear the screams of her dying family members. The deep wail of her fiance that was almost louder than the shrill cry of her baby boy. Those two screams haunted her.

_Get ahold of yourself, they wouldn’t want you to wallow in misery,_ she sternly thought to herself. Sighing she looked at her alarm clock. 4:04. It was way too early to be up but she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to go back to bed. She was tired of this. Was one night without dreams too much to ask for? Her hand fumbled around in the dark, looking for the switch to turn the lamp on her bedside table on. CLICK!

The lamp lit up the room as Luciana looked around. She sighed, she still had so much to unpack. Her room was bare, the only furniture in the room was her bed and bedside table. Dark blue drapes covering the windows refused to let light in, not that there would be any this early in the morning. The dark oak wall panels gave the room an eerie feel. The knots in the panels created faces that seemed to be always watching her. They’ve been stalking her for the past two weeks, ever since she moved into this house. Luciana shuddered, while she didn’t believe in the supernatural those faces sure gave her the creeps!

    She stretched out her limbs and quietly got out of bed. With silent steps, Luciana walked out of her room on her way to the bathroom. It was time to get ready!

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *   

_It’s good to know that I haven’t forgotten how to write,_ the pale ghostly figure thought to himself, _300 years as a ghost and my penmanship is as good as the day I died!_ The ghost chuckled quietly. He dipped his finger in the dark red pool of blood lying on the floor, taken from the corpse of the rabbit he killed, then with a practiced flourish he signed his name at the bottom of the message. With his goal complete, he waited for his love to appear.

It turns out he didn’t have to wait that long for his love, because as soon as he moved away from the mirror the doorknob started turning. The door swiftly opened and his Valerie stood outside the room. With her eyes transfixed on the puddle of blood, the ghost took his chance to observe her.

She looked different from what he remembered. She still has those regal cheek that made her look a princess, but her face wasn’t that thin. Her eyes were still the color of emeralds, but they were never that cold. Her hair was still as black as night, but it was never straight, it was always curled into tiny ringlets. This woman was his Valerie… right?

A shrill scream tore him from his thoughts. Seemed like she got his message.

*    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *   

**_Hello my dear, I’ve found you.  There’s no need to worry anymore,_ **

**_I’m here now. We’ll be together again. I promise._ **

**_Your one and only,_ **

**_Marcus_ **

    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

    Luciana’s knees trembled as her heartbeat increased. Her face paled as all the blood rushed towards her heart. Her breaths got shorter. She started gasping for air. “Wha. . .?” she gasped. “Is. . . is th- is that BLOOD?!” Her eyes stayed fixed on the bloody message. Black spots swam across her vision. She couldn’t get enough air. She had to get out of here.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, Luciana hastily closed the door, and ran towards her room. She knew that she’d be safe in her room. She just had to get there. It should only be a few rooms down the hallway. Her feet thudded against the old wooden floors. THUD. THUD. THUD. Wind flew past, sending her hair flying behind her. She flew down the long narrow hallway.

As long as Luciana got to her room she’d be safe. With each step she got closer and closer to her room. She kept her eyes on the door. It was getting closer.  

15 feet. . . and the faint smell of smoke entered her nostrils.

10 feet. . . and she could feel the temperature start to decrease.

5 feet. . . and she skidded to a stop. Inside of her room. She made it. The faint smell of smoke followed her into the bedroom. Along with the unnatural chilly air.

She gave out a big sigh of relief, closed the door behind her, and slowly sank to the ground, not noticing the smell or the chill. _Now. . . what was that all about? Who is Marcus? Why did he write that note and leave it for me to find? It could be a pr-_

“Hello my dear, I told you that we’d be together again,” a deep masculine voice echoed. Luciana frantically swished her head from side to side, trying to locate the owner of the voice. She found nothing. No one was there. “Shh. . . I know it’s certainly been awhile since we last saw each other, right my love? 300 years to be exact. I know you’re dying to see me, but don’t worry. I’ll help you with that. Dying that is, sadly that’s the only way we’ll ever be together again.”


End file.
